


I live for you

by Candy4thewin



Series: Nurse Waylon [3]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinda Dark, female waylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy4thewin/pseuds/Candy4thewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon continues struggling for Lisa's sake no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I live for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble in my nurse waylon fic but it can be read as a stand alone if desired. This will take place in between Nurse Waylon and the wedding fic that I am working on right now.

In the end everything that Waylon did was for Lisa. When she got the job at Mount Massive Asylum it was because she and Lisa needed the money. When she found out the asylum would need her to be a he, she threw away her gender to make sure she could care for her darling wife. Yes Waylon loved Lisa very much and would even die for her, unfortunately here in the asylum she had to live for Lisa. When Waylon and Lisa married it was against Lisa’s families wishes. They refused to speak to their daughter who had married a woman and anytime they did acknowledge the couple it was to preach about their sins. This meant that Waylon was all Lisa had and if she were to die this would be the end. She had to live and endure for Lisa.  
With every horror and thought of suicide that passed through Waylon’s mind in the asylum the only thing that stopped her breakdown was Lisa herself. The woman she loved.  
Yes even if she was broken and even if she was held by a psychopath she would still live. Lisa, her angel, her Lisa she had to go on. Even if it meant betraying their vows and marrying the man who held a dress to her. Better alive and forgiven then dead and useless. It was all for Lisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave kudos and review I really appreciate it.


End file.
